fmafandomcom_es-20200214-history
LET IT OUT
LET IT OUT es el segundo tema de cierre del anime Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Es interpretado por la cantante Miho Fukuhara. Personajes en orden de aparición Letra Romaji= Let it all out, Let it all out Tsuyogaranakute iindane Dareka ga igaitetta kabe no rakugaki no hana ga yureru Jibunrashisa nante daremo wakaranaiyo Nagai nagai michi no tochuu de nakushitari hirottari Kyuu ni samishikunatte naichau hi mo arukedo Namida mo itami mo hoshi ni kaeyou Ashita wo terasu akari wo tomosou Chiisaku mayottemo futari de tsukurou Hoshikuzu wo tsuyoku hikaru eien wo sagasou Let it all out, Let it all out Tarinai koto darake dayone Tarinakute iindane dakara kimi to deaetanda "Tashika" ga nannanoka sorega shiritakute Chiisana NAIFU wo kutsushita ni kakushiteta Tsuyogatte tsuita uso no hou ga zutto itakatta Hontou wa kowaiyo dakedo ikiteku Egao no kimi wo kaze ga nadeteku Chiisana te kazashite futari de tsukurou Hoshikuzu wo tsuyoku hikaru eien wo sagasou Tadashii koto ga machigattetara dousurebaii? Kanashii koto ga tadashikattara ukeirerudake? Nakushita to omotteta demo kimi ga shitteta Kimi ga ite hontou ni yokatta Namida mo itami mo hoshi ni kaeyou Ashita wo terasu akari wo tomosou Chiisana te kazashite futari de tsukurou Hoshikuzu wo tsuyoku hikaru eien wo Sayonara itsuka wa kurukamoshirenai Kisetsu wa soredemo meguri megutteku Chiisaku mayottemo aruiteku Kimi to aruiteku soredake wa kawaranaideiyoune |-| Español= Déjalos ir, déjalos ir Esos sentimientos que te hacen sufrir. Los dibujos de esas flores, Que hicimos parecen moverse con el viento. Nadie puede conocer la verdad que hay en su interior, Caminando en este amplio mundo ganamos y también perdimos. Puede que te sientas solo y tengas ganas de llorar, pero... Ese dolor transfórmalo en una estrella fugaz, Su resplandor en nuestra fuerza se convertirá. Aun sí perdemos el rumbo firmemente seguiremos hacia delante, A un futuro mejor para los dos. Dímelo ya dímelo ya Se que extrañas muchas cosas del ayer. Pero dime si recuerdas, El como nos conocimos ese día tu y yo. Buscando con ahínco mirabas hacia el futuro, Mientras guardabas en tu interior tus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero hacerse el valiente y mentirse duele mucho más. No dejes que el miedo conquiste tu corazón, Busca el valor, persigue tus sueños sin temor. Yo seguiré aquí a tu lado de tu mano no me soltare, Tengamos fe, que nuestro futuro aquí adelante esta. ¿Que es lo que haremos si lo que creemos no resulta correcto? Solo podemos aceptar que algunas verdades nos harán daño. Pensé que te había perdido pero tu seguías junto a mi, Apoyándome, de verdad muchas gracias por todo. Ese dolor transfórmalo en una estrella fugaz, Su resplandor en nuestra fuerza se convertirá. Aun sí perdemos el rumbo firmemente seguiremos hacia delante, A un futuro mejor para los dos. Algún día quizás debamos decir adiós, Como las estaciones que cambian sin parar. Pero mientras eso no pase yo seguiré junto a ti acompañándote y eso no cambiará por nada créeme. Videos Curiosidades Referencias Navegación Categoría:Endings Categoría:Banda sonora del anime de 2009